If You Fall
by TCGA
Summary: La Teoría del Multiverso designa que, cada vez que se debe tomar una decisión, la realidad se divide en partes. Frente a estas infinitas posibilidades, Barry Allen y Caitlin Snow se han encontrado el uno al otro como las únicas constantes en sus vidas. [One-Shot]


**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?**

 **Ya sé que algunos de los que me han leído están esperando el final de _Lightning Tent._ No se preocupen, está en en proceso. Es sólo que me vino un poco de bloqueo pero, ya que tenía ideas para otros fanfics, decidí aprovechar el tiempo y escribir este one-shot/intento de songfic, para apaciguar a mi corazón de ese indecente final de tercera temporada que nos dieron #nocomment.**

 **En fin, está implícito en la escritura, pero aclaro desde ya que esto es post-Savitar y lo escribo con cierta esperanza infundada de, místicamente, alinear pensamientos con algún escritor de la serie que esté dispuesto a arreglar el desastre que tienen.**

 **Ojalá que les guste y les ayude a pasar el mal trago.**

 **PD: La canción en la que me inspiré se llama "American Dream" y es de Pete Kilpatrick Band.**

* * *

 _She was a spinning glass heart with a crack running down her side_

 _For her falling in love was never enough to bridge divide_

 _Build a fire so big that it burns us all_

 _Light a fire so big that it burns my soul_

—Ya casi, ya casi —lo consoló Caitlin, con notoria angustia en su voz, hundiendo la aguja profundamente en la piel del abdomen de Barry, quien estaba desparramado sobre la camilla.

Barry emitió un agonizante quejido cuando la herida escupió un chorro de sangre oscura, salpicándolo todo a su paso. Caitlin, cuyo brazo se movía limitadamente bajo la presa de la mano de su paciente, trabajaba con dificultad para acabar de cerrar el profundo corte de veinte centímetros de largo que batallaba por mantenerse abierto. Aunque los órganos internos ya estaban a salvo, los escasos restos del veneno del metahumano no identificado carcomían el tejido nuevo tan pronto comenzaba a reparar el daño.

Una vez dada la última puntada, que también ponía fin a diez de los más estresantes minutos de su vida, Caitlin dejó la aguja a un lado y colocó una toalla limpia sobre los puntos.

—Ya pasó… ya pasó —musitó la doctora, acariciando la sudorosa frente del velocista, al ver que los gemidos no paraban.

—Duele —lloriqueó él, soltando el brazo de Caitlin y agarrando su mano con una fuerza que ella no podía reprocharle.

—Lo sé —Ella ejerció la presión más leve que pudo sobre la herida, para absorber los restos de sangre contaminada—. Lo sé… pero necesitas cerrar los ojos. Necesitas intentar dormir.

Si bien el tono que Caitlin empleaba con Barry era firme, los dientes enterrados en su labio inferior y las lágrimas sin derramar contenían su propio torrente de emociones. Lo único que parecía liberar parte de su presión eran las caricias en el cabello de él, cuya velocidad tuvo que disminuir al mínimo cuando por fin lo vio cesar de agitarse y cerrar los ojos, para no interrumpir su sumisión al sueño.

Por más que intentó enfocarse en la dificultosa, pero acompasada respiración de Barry, las terroríficas manchas de sangre en las mangas de su bata blanca eran un fuerte recordatorio de la traumática experiencia que acababan de vivir, cuyos _flashbacks_ contraatacaron sin piedad: Barry dejando de responder por el intercomunicador, desplomándose en el suelo del cuarto médico después de encerrar al meta en la tubería, la fuerza que Caitlin no sabía de dónde había sacado para subirlo a la camilla, la fea herida expulsando sangre oscura como un géiser, la frustración de no poder usar sus poderes de hielo para frenar una posible infección (no sin obstruir la salida del fluido), gritos de dolor que sólo había oído en sus pesadillas… el momentáneo estado de estupor, en el que sólo el movimiento de los ojos de su amigo y paciente le indicó que seguía con ella, puesto que no había tenido tiempo de conectarlo a ninguna máquina.

Cuatro años, cuatro malditos años y aun no creaba un calmante que se ajustara la química del cuerpo de Barry y redujera sus padecimientos. Cuatro años y seguía dando su curación rápida por sentado, y esperando que la experiencia le evitara ser herido de gravedad.

Por primera vez en toda su carrera profesional, se permitió llorar.

Había estado a punto de perderlo.

Un entrecortado suspiro la hizo regresar al rostro de Barry, quien la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados. Al recuperar la atención de Caitlin, agitó débilmente la cabeza en negación, con una expresión ida.

—¿Te molestan las luces? —le preguntó ella, entre inevitables sollozos—. ¿Quieres que las apague?

Antes de que pudiera apartarse un centímetro de la camilla, Barry alzó torpemente su brazo y posó su dedo pulgar sobre la mejilla de su doctora, para enjugar una lágrima. Acto seguido, volvió a negar con la cabeza.

Caitlin logró colar una sonrisa entre su llanto ante el sutil gesto.

—¿Que no llore? —supuso, ayudándolo a regresar su brazo a la camilla.

Barry, sin siquiera hacer el intento de hablar, hizo lo más parecido a un asentimiento que pudo y esbozó una leve sonrisita, que le dificultó a Caitlin cumplir con la solicitud.

—Voy a cubrirte esto, ¿de acuerdo? —le avisó, con sonsonete, pero algo más compuesta—. Luego me iré a la otra habitación para que puedas dormir.

Barry, pálido como un muerto por la pérdida de sangre, negó con la cabeza algo más insistentemente al verla tomar un parche del cajón de un mueble. Caitlin volvió a entrar en pánico cuando oyó su frecuencia cardíaca aumentar.

—No me dejes —murmuró él, casi inaudiblemente.

—No, no, no me hagas estas bromas —rogó Caitlin, acudiendo a su lado con el aliento contenido—. Saqué todo de tu sistema, estoy segura de que lo saqué todo.

—Lo hiciste —Barry miró hacia abajo y se aguantó una arcada al ver el corte arriba de su ombligo. Sus ojos estaban rojos y vidriosos—. Estoy bien, es sólo que… por favor —gimoteó, solicitando otro apretón de manos con la palma alzada.

Ella, desconfiada, escrutó su expresión en busca de señales del dolor quemante que debía causar el veneno dentro del torrente sanguíneo, pero no encontró ninguna. Sólo el malestar que dejó el forcejeo de la curación, y una mirada de súplica casi infantil. Si bien Caitlin nunca había trabajado en un hospital, sabía que "no me dejes" tendía a ser la última frase que un accidentado de gravedad o un paciente terminal le decía a quien estuviera más cerca.

Aliviada, concluyó que el pobre Barry sólo estaba herido, débil y emocionalmente sensible.

—Lo siento —tosió Barry. La doctora tuvo que inclinarse un poco sobre la camilla para captar algo de su fragmentada voz—. Mereces algo mejor que esto.

Caitlin frunció los labios y se tomó unos segundos extra para parchar la herida, al sentir la vacía mirada de Barry sobre ella, porque no se sentía capaz de lidiar con el peso de los últimos días. Un peso que venían acarreando como maletas desde hacía un año o más, cuyos cierres habían cedido ante la presión del contenido. Hacía poco más de una semana, un pequeño desacuerdo entre Barry y Cisco sobre cómo manejar una situación se agrandó como una bola de nieve, potenciada por una serie de sacadas en cara que se hicieron más y ofensivas con el correr de las horas. Cisco, en un intento de retirarse con decencia, no le pidió a Caitlin escoger lados al entrar al ascensor de STAR Labs, llevando un carro cargado con gran parte de sus invenciones. Ya que ella no concordaba ni con él ni Barry en particular, agradeció que Cisco pareciera entender que lo que hacían dentro de esas paredes era más grande que ellos y que una simple pelea. Si él no podía estar cerca de Barry en ese momento, alguien más tenía que estarlo.

Caitlin le echó un vistazo a la mano que Barry tenía con la palma hacia arriba sobre el colchón, suplicante. Se deshizo de la bata manchada arrojándola a un contenedor, acercó una silla y se sentó junto a él, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

—Te dejé pizza y gelatina en la cocina —comentó Barry, cerrando sus ojos—. Imaginé que encontrarías la forma de quedarte trabajando hasta tarde otra vez.

Caitlin se llevó el antebrazo a la cara, para que él no viera sus facciones contraídas por la tristeza. Habría sido injusto decir que Barry estaba más perdido que nunca, pero era fácil decir que sí se sentía más solo que otras veces. Toda esa semana había ignorado al gorila en la habitación, comportándose condescendiente, haciendo chistes e incluso mencionando a Cisco en anécdotas que emergían en la conversación. Ella sabía que por más que ella intentara tantear terreno, él no la dejaría entrar. No la dejaría cruzar los límites del infierno, porque no querría arrastrarla con él.

 _He was an old chimney billowing smoke in the sky_

 _And all the birds in the trees would catch his disease and die_

 _Build a fire so big that it burns us all_

 _Light a fire so big that it burns my soul_

Una vez que la breve alerta de llanto cesó, Caitlin hizo un asentimiento agradecido.

—Si no te duermes ahora, te causaré una contusión —lo amenazó.

—O fractúrame algo —bromeó Barry, con una voz algo más pausada—. Doctor House lo hacía cuando ya no soportaba el… dolor de su pierna…

Caitlin trazó círculos con su dedo pulgar en el dorso de la mano de Barry, en otro intento de relajarlo. Al hacerse el silencio, un vacío que parecía tener su propio centro de gravedad se asentó en su estómago. Fallando en sus intentos de no seguir torturándose con eso, pensó en cómo lo de Barry y Cisco dejaba de ser una "simple pelea" cuando recordaba las consecuencias que el 2017 dejó atrás: su mundo cayéndose a pedazos, las relaciones tornándose distantes, el equipo Flash reduciéndose a las mismas tres personas que lo iniciaron…

Ahora dos de ellas.

¿Qué más triste que tener que cargar por sí misma a un hombre que le sacaba al menos veinte kilos sobre una camilla, porque ninguno de los dos tenía a quién más acudir o a dónde más ir?

Pese a que habían tenido un vistazo al horror que pudo ser su futuro, lo habían cambiado en pos de uno no exactamente bueno, sino menos desesperanzador. Aquí al menos estaban lidiando con las consecuencias y no pagándolas con creces. No obstante, lo único que no cambió fue el que Barry Allen y Caitlin Snow sólo se tuvieran el uno al otro. Dos versiones más benévolas de sí mismos, pero no menos rotas.

Después de cabecear lo que le pareció una eternidad, Barry entreabrió la boca y comenzó a roncar apaciblemente, dándole luz verde a ella para rendirse a Morfeo también. Sin soltar su mano, se dobló sobre sí misma, apoyó su cabeza contra el costado de la camilla y se quedó dormida.

 _I feel your fear it follows me to the corner of the room_

 _Does anybody hear the words I say as I fall down?_

* * *

Caitlin gruñó cuando el primer rayo de luz de la mañana cruzó la ventana y bañó su rostro. Se negó a abrir los ojos sólo hasta que el naranja del interior de sus párpados se volvió muy brillante para soportarlo.

Su primer instinto fue enderezarse del costado de la camilla pero, cuando intentó hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que estaba acostada de espaldas y no boca abajo.

Sobresaltada, abrió los ojos y se sentó en el lugar, pataleando.

—¿Barry? —jadeó, asustadísima, al darse cuenta de que había ocupado su lugar en la camilla.

—Aquí —respondió él, desde su derecha.

Caitlin sintió el impulso de estrangularlo cuando se rió de sus frenéticos suspiros de alivio. Estaba sentado junto a la camilla, en la silla en la que ella se había quedado dormida. No lucía diferente de la noche anterior, ya que seguía vestido sólo con los pantalones de su traje de Flash y tenía el cabello apuntando en todas direcciones. Su piel al menos había recuperado un poco el color.

—Me siento mejor —se adelantó Barry, en cuanto vio a Caitlin abrir la boca—. Pero tú ibas a despertarte con el peor de los lumbagos.

—¿Cómo e…stá la herida? —bostezó Caitlin, guardándose sus amonestaciones.

Barry se puso de pie y se acercó a ella para que pudiera despegar parte del enorme parche.

—Todavía no ha sanado, pero no estás sangrando —se conformó ella, volviendo a pegarlo con mucho cuidado y subiendo sus pupilas hacia él—. Barry…

—No, Caitlin. No me arrepiento de no haberte llevado conmigo —volvió a anticiparse él, rodando los ojos y sentándose con mucho cuidado en el borde de la camilla—. Ese sujeto casi me mata.

—¡Pude haberlo impedido! Barry, esto es un desperdicio. Me puedo…

—… "me puedo regenerar". Ya sé. No seas presumida.

—No estoy presumiendo, sólo siendo pragmática.

Barry dio un hondo suspiro y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza. Hacía años que Caitlin había detectado eso como una alerta de tema incómodo.

—Cait —entonó, alcanzándole una taza de café que estaba sobre la mesa plegable. Ella lo juzgó brevemente por el rabillo del ojo por haber ido hasta la cocina—. ¿Por qué te quedaste?

—¿Tengo que repetirte el Juramento Hipocrático? —replicó Caitlin, sardónica—. Casi te me moriste, no iba a…

—No me refiero a anoche…

 _Aquí vamos otra vez_. Pese a que sospechaba que Barry sólo estaba comenzando otro discurso de auto-odio esta, precisamente esta, era la clase de pregunta que no quería responder, porque sabía que no tenía una respuesta satisfactoria. No quería pensar que Barry era el único lo bastante solo para necesitarla, ni que él era lo único que le quedaba a ella. Sin embargo, cuando intentaba profundizar en razones, una explicación inadmisible se imponía por sobre todas las otras. Una que siempre la había atado inconscientemente a él, en la que no era necesario ahondar hasta que surgían preguntas específicas como esta: la injustificada esperanza de cruzar ese precipicio entre ambos y atreverse a...

Sus resistencias eran muy fuertes para siquiera ponerlo en palabras en su mente. Irónicamente, sabía lo que quería sin saberlo.

—Porque, claramente, me necesitas —respondió, dándole un palmetazo en la mano al verlo intentando rascarse su herida por sobre el parche.

—Pudiste haberte ido con Cisco —presionó él—. O pudiste simplemente haberte ido, tomarte un descanso de todo esto, encontrar un trabajo nuevo. Estoy seguro de que la Doctora McGee podría escribirte una muy buena carta de recomendación…

—Cisco tiene a Gypsy, Barry. No me necesita. Tú sí.

—Caitlin Snow, ¿puedes, por una vez, pensar en ti misma?

Caitlin trató de tornar su expresión algo menos agresiva sin restarse seriedad, porque el qué hacer con su vida no estaba entre sus temas matutinos favoritos.

—¿Quieres que me vaya, Barry? —le preguntó, optando por un ultimátum.

—Creo que deberías —respondió él, sorprendiéndola—. Creo que era más fácil llamar a este lugar un hogar cuando Cisco estaba con nosotros... pero ahora somos nosotros dos. Estás atascada conmigo en el mismo bucle todos los días…

—Eso es porque no me dejas ir allá afuera contigo.

—No porque no tengas la capacidad. De hecho, el que algo te suceda es la menor de mis preocupaciones, porque he visto lo que puedes hacer…

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Que, una vez que te saque, te va a gustar la sensación de utilidad y de ayudar a la gente… te arrastraré más al fondo de este trágico pozo en el que estoy: la vida del héroe —entonó dramáticamente, con una risa amarga— en la que estás condenado a tomar las decisiones más difíciles y a incontables metidas de pata, aun teniendo la mejor de las intenciones. Una en la que lastimarás a los más cercanos a ti —Caitlin notó cómo Barry echaba un vistazo a las venas azules de su palma al decir eso último—. Nunca tendrás la vida que siempre has soñado si te quedas aquí… o un hogar.

 _You were dancing across the floor without burning bounds_

 _Now you can't find your way home_

 _Does anybody hear the words I say as I fall down?_

Para Caitlin, habría sido una mentira decir que Barry no estaba presionando algunos botones. Era cierto que a veces pensaba en una vida lejos de las responsabilidades de STAR Labs y sentía cierto alivio pero, dado que ella ya había experimentado dicho alivio dos veces, alejándose del equipo, sabía que este no duraba mucho. No tenía un mejor lugar en el que estar, y el universo le había enviado ese mensaje varias veces a lo largo de los años. Periodos de indefinida duración lejos de Barry y el laboratorio pasaban la cuenta, como las dos veces que había acudido a ocasiones especiales a hurtadillas, tales como el Día de Flash y el funeral de H.R. Ambas veces variaron en la rapidez con la que aceptó volver, pero no en la insistencia de Barry en aceptarla de regreso. Esto último siempre conseguía agitar lo más profundo de su corazón, y hacía todo más difícil, independientemente de la decisión que tomara en el momento.

No podía mantenerse lejos. Simplemente no podía.

—Este es mi hogar —señaló, con un tono bastante más decidido que otras veces en que había dicho lo mismo—. Aquí es donde sigo volviendo.

—Sin Cisco, esto no es más que un edificio —continuó Barry, intentando captar la mirada de Caitlin, que hacía lo posible por sumergirse en su taza de café—. No dejes que el hábito te detenga.

—No me está gustando esta conversación —Ella deslizó las piernas hacia el costado de la camilla y se sentó junto a él en el borde—. Este no es sólo un edificio mientras tú sigas aquí, Barry. Deja de actuar como si tú y yo no fuéramos cercanos. Lo has estado haciendo desde que regresé y es _muy_ molesto —enfatizó, frotándose la cara con las manos—. Lo peor es que ni siquiera has dejado de ser mi amigo: es a mí a quien no dejas ser tu amiga. He hecho todo lo que he podido para dejar el 2017 en el pasado. Incluso he trabajado en un tinte de cabello que me dure más de tres semanas —Barry se disculpó con los ojos por la pequeña risita que dio, pero Caitlin le sonrió para dispensarlo—. Estas son nuestras vidas… y lo que hacemos aquí significa algo, sin importar lo difícil que sea. Tú, mejor que nadie, entiende que deprenderse de la idea de hacer algo con nuestros dones es intolerable. Así, si hay una verdadera razón por la que no quieres que esté aquí, dímela sin rodeos.

Barry levantó la cabeza hacia Caitlin, y sus ojos se alinearon tan perfectamente que ella sintió una abrupta sacudida en el estómago y tuvo que esforzarse por no parpadear.

Podía jurar que esa era la primera vez que la miraba a los ojos desde que Cisco se había ido.

—Creí que estaba intentando no ser egoísta —declaró, con una sonrisa algo grande para el momento—. Pero tengo que ser honesto conmigo mismo: estaba diciendo esto con la esperanza de que tuvieras una razón para quedarte, de que no estuvieras esperando oírme liberarte de todo compromiso para tomar tus cosas y…

—Wow —exclamó Caitlin, aturdida, pero conforme ante tanta honestidad—. Bueno, siendo honesta conmigo misma, sólo te hice esa pregunta para saber si querías que me quedara.

Caitlin chocó su hombro contra el de Barry juguetonamente, haciéndolo reír.

—Me asustaste mucho anoche, ¿sabes? —mencionó ella, dejando de reír en el acto—. Por favor —Llevó su mano al dorso de la de Barry y se concentró en transmitirle su preocupación por su bienestar— la próxima vez ven a buscarme.

—Eso haré —prometió, asintiendo una vez para enfatizar la veracidad—. Cielos, Caitlin. No sé qué haría si no fueras tú la que queda —admitió él, girando su mano para tomar la de ella—. Si tú fueras la que no está, Cisco y yo estaríamos haciendo malabares con distintos planes de contingencia… pero sigo y sigo echando gente de mi vida, ya sea intencionalmente o no, y tú sigues regresando.

Lo que vino después fue prolongado y poco familiar para ella: Barry la estaba mirando otra vez, aunque sin intención aparente de decirle algo. La trayectoria de sus ojos sobre su propio rostro era fácil de seguir, de su frente a sus ojos, de su mejilla izquierda a la derecha…

Desde su nariz a sus labios.

 _He was a steel bullet train vowing never again to cross state lines_

 _Until she blew up the hills with her dynamite it burned his eyes…_

Al ver que esa ojeada en particular se prolongaba, Caitlin se llevó dos dedos a la boca instintivamente, sintiéndose un poco tonta. No era como si Barry estuviera mirando su escote o algo, pero él mismo reaccionó como si hubiera sido descubierto haciéndolo, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y carraspeando

—¿Alguna vez vamos a hablar de… eso? —preguntó Barry, dubitativo.

—¿De qué? —inquirió Caitlin, hablando un poco más fuerte de lo pretendido al ponerse nerviosa.

—Sobre lo que vi en mi pequeño viaje al 2015… para conseguir esa muestra de sangre de Everyman.

 _Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no._

—Quieres decir ese innecesario viaje que hiciste, después de que te dije que encontraría la forma de perfeccionar el suero anti-polimerización —espetó Caitlin, tratando de desentenderse del asunto.

—¡Hey! Sí, llegué un poco antes de que lo encerráramos, pero tomé las muestras mientras estaba dormido, edité las cintas de las cámaras… —se defendió Barry, enumerando con los dedos las precauciones tomadas—. Ese no es el punto… ¡lo besaste!

—Ah, eso…

—¿Por qué lo… me besaste?

Caitlin sabía que, respondiera lo que respondiera, tenía cinco segundos para pensar en cómo sonar y lucir lo más digna posible.

—Porque pensé que eras tú —respondió, casualmente, cuadrando sus hombros para amenizar los feroces latidos de su corazón.

—Sí, pero… —dudó Barry, rascándose la nuca una vez más—. ¿Qué implicaba que fuera yo?

—Se transformó en ti, vino hasta mí y me besó —La neutralidad de Caitlin para relatarlo pareció descolocar a Barry, quien tenía los ojos casi redondos—. Cisco estaba en Starling City y tú y yo estábamos pasando tiempo juntos, había cierta… química entre nosotros —Barry carraspeó y a la mano que ya tenía en la parte posterior de la cabeza se le unió la otra—. No me pareció tan raro en el momento.

—Entonces, querías besar… me.

Caitlin dio una exhalación exasperada y le palmeó la espalda a Barry como a un hermano, en un intento de mantener la conversación platónica.

—Si en algo te sube el ego saber que me gustabas un poco ya sabes, hace _cuatro_ años… —se burló, riendo entre dientes— no tengo problema en admitirlo.

Barry bufó y elevó la vista al techo, sonriendo con incomodidad. Caitlin sintió una ola de satisfacción al verlo sonrojarse. De seguro no se había esperado que fuera sincera y ahora estaba más avergonzado que ella.

—¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? —preguntó Barry, para desesperación de su interlocutora.

—Barry, descubrimos el periódico del futuro ese mismo día. No me iba a entrometer entre tú y el _destino_ —explicó ella, acentuando con desdén la palabra "destino". Aprovechando que ya estaban en un callejón sin salida, ella misma saltó sus vallas de precaución y coló una interrogante: — Pero hay algo que no entendí antes de eso… ¿por qué invitaste a salir a Linda y no a mí después de nuestra noche de karaoke? ¿Coqueteamos un poco en el pasillo del subterráneo o fue mi imaginación?

Barry soltó una agradable carcajada, de esas cuando haces cosquillas a alguien con la guardia baja.

—No, no fue tu imaginación —reconoció, y Caitlin celebró en su mente no por la respuesta, sino porque seguía rascándose la nuca. Él era el más incómodo de los dos—. Es sólo que, muy en el fondo, sabía que Linda era pasar el rato… y tú —Giró la cabeza para enseñarle esa adorable sonrisa torcida— no eres la clase de chica con la que sólo pasaría el rato, Cait.

—Barry Allen, ¿cómo puedes ser tan dulce y tan horrible diciendo la misma oración? —rió Caitlin, finalizando con un suspiro—. De todos modos —Le palmeó la rodilla con la mano al bajarse de la camilla— encontré a mi prometido no-muerto un poco después… no era el momento.

—No era el momento —coincidió Barry.

Era muy extraño cómo Caitlin podía sentirse cómoda hablando sobre eso, no así con la forma en que Barry la seguía mirando. Todo en su expresión, desde sus cejas curvadas hacia abajo y sus ojos brillantes, hasta su sonrisa torcida denotaban… ¿añoranza?

 _She was a river boat queen, an American dream, for sure_

 _Silver steeple of hope that kept the city alive through the war_

Tragó saliva.

—Pero hey, ¡te superé! —le aseguró, alegremente, comenzando a retroceder hacia la puerta—. Voy a… uhm… voy por algo para comer, creo.

Barry ladeó la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreírle. Caitlin de pronto fue muy consciente de sus infinitos ojos verdes, lo bien que le venía el cabello muy desarreglado, y el hecho de que seguía sin camisa y muy lastimado de una batalla a la que había (imprudentemente) acudido solo, como el héroe que siempre había sido.

Pudo sentir a su corazón abrirse de un golpe como una ventana rota, dejando a una tormenta de abrumadoras sensaciones extenderse por cada rincón de su cuerpo.

No lo había superado. Nope.

Y esa ducha tendría que ser muy fría.

 _Build a fire so big that it burns us all_

 _Light a fire so big that it burns my soul_

Cuando Caitlin estaba a punto de tomar la manija de la puerta del cuarto médico, una corriente de aire y rayos dorados la alertó antes de poder estrellarse con Barry, quien había corrido para bloquearle el paso.

—Todavía me debes algo —le dijo, en un tono grave que no le ayudó a despejar su mente.

—No deberías estar corriendo con eso abierto —lo regañó ella, señalando a la herida—. Y ay, es verdad. Te debo por lo menos cuarenta dólares de toda la comida que has ordenado, voy a buscar mi cart…

Caitlin retuvo el aliento y no pudo terminar la oración, porque Barry metió su mano entre su cabello y tomó gentilmente la parte trasera de su cuello. La temperatura de la habitación pareció subir en casi treinta grados.

—No quiero que me devuelvas nada. Te invité —aclaró, bajando su voz varios tonos más—. Pero sí quiero —Acercó la cabeza de Caitlin hacia él, a la vez que el inclinaba la suya— algo que le diste a alguien más y que era para mí.

Justo cuando Caitlin estaba recordando cómo respirar, Barry cerró la distancia y la besó directo en los labios. No fue más que un gentil topón al principio pero, cuando Barry comenzó a presionar más insistentemente, Caitlin se separó con las manos sobre su pecho.

Pudo jurar que sus palmas ardieron contra la piel de él.

—Barry, eh… —comenzó, repentinamente agitada.

—No te preocupes —la calmó él, sin soltarla, y con la sonrisa más segura que le había visto—. Ya sé que son dos.

Barry jaló de ella una vez más y, esta vez, la besó con la boca medio abierta. Caitlin no pudo batallar con lo que fuera que revoloteaba en su estómago y su pecho y, como rendición, pasó sus brazos por debajo de los de él y se aferró a su espalda. En respuesta al consentimiento, Barry acarició la abertura de sus labios con su lengua e intensificó el beso.

Caitlin no supo cuánto tiempo siguieron con eso o qué significaba para ambos, pero cada vez que intentaba guardar un poco de distancia para aclararlo, Barry volvía a jalarla hacia él.

—Ow, ow —se quejó Barry, separándose y bajando las manos a la cintura de Caitlin.

—¿Qué? ¿Toqué los puntos? —se preocupó ella, mirando hacia abajo.

—No, sólo me mordí la lengua.

Clásico. Ambos se rieron nerviosamente, con las frentes juntas.

—Te prometo que voy a arreglar las cosas con Cisco —aseguró Barry, inclinando su cabeza para acercar sus ojos a los de ella—. No tendrás que aguantarme aquí sola por mucho más tiempo.

—Qué bueno. No es como si quisiéramos estar solos aquí —suspiró Caitlin, frotando los hombros de él y ofreciéndole una sonrisa cariñosa.

—Sí, ¿quién querría eso?

Riendo, Barry se inclinó para besarla de nuevo, pero ella lo frenó con su palma.

—De verdad, de verdad deberías dejar que me lave los dientes —rió Caitlin, algo avergonzada.

—Estás perfecta —le dijo besando la punta de su nariz—. Aliento a café.

—Ew.

—¿Puedo invitarte a salir, ya sabes, cuando esté duchado y presentable? —Volvió a ladear la cabeza como un perrito, desterrando toda posibilidad de decirle que no—. En caso de que no fuera obvio que quiero salir contigo...

—Oh, si vas al baño…

Caitlin tomó algo del mesón más cercano y se lo dio.

—Bueno, esto es lo que llamo un nada romántico _throwback_ —bromeó Barry, arqueando una ceja al ver que lo que le había entregado era un frasco plástico para muestras.

—No pretendía… Es sólo una coincidencia —contestó Caitlin, enrojeciendo hasta el pelo recordando una de las primeras frases que le había dicho cuando se conocieron—. Me quedaría más tranquila sabiendo que no quedan rastros del veneno en tu sistema.

Barry asintió y agachó la cabeza cuando Caitlin se puso en puntillas para besarlo en la mejilla.

—Evadiste la pregunta —le hizo ver él, precavido.

—Lo siento, no quise hacerlo, es sólo que… —dudó ella, tomándose un minuto para respirar—. Ya me conoces, no soy buena con las palabras… a veces espero que mi lenguaje corporal lo diga todo.

—Ya sé, pero en este caso tu explícita aprobación es importante —Barry avanzó más hacia ella, como si no estuviera ya lo bastante cerca—. ¿Esto te parece correcto? ¿No crees que debamos discutirlo, ir más lento o…?

Barry alzó los hombros, para concederle la palabra. Caitlin se puso de puntillas y le echó los brazos al cuello.

—Creo que hemos esperado lo suficiente —le dijo, chocando su nariz con la de él.

Barry contrajo su rostro en celebración y la levantó unos centímetros del suelo para besarla.

—Te veo en… ¿dos segundos? —calculó Caitlin, empujándolo cuidadosamente para que la bajara, por miedo a lastimarlo.

—Tengo que trabajar —se excusó Barry, haciendo una mueca de infinito desagrado.

—Tú no vas a trabajar con eso. Te escribiré una nota.

—¿Puedes hacer eso? —se sorprendió él, de seguro imaginando las posibilidades de inasistencia por enfermedad.

Caitlin asintió.

—Y, después de la noche que tuvimos, no aceptaré ninguna cita que no involucre mantas y una televisión —continuó, señalando la camillla y la televisión en la pared opuesta—. Cisco no ha cambiado su contraseña de Netflix. Sabrá que vimos _Stranger Things_ sin él. No se me ocurre una mejor manera de romper el hielo.

—Wow, notas para faltar al trabajo y ahora esto —destacó Barry, con fingida desaprobación—. No creí que viviría para verte siendo una mala influencia, Cait.

—Cállate —Riendo, Caitlin pretendió darle un empujoncito, pero retrocedió al recordar su convalecencia—. Barry...

—¿Uhm?

—Ya que estamos confesándonos… ¿por qué me llamas "Cait"? Me has oído decirles a todos que…

—Supongo que, inconscientemente, nunca quise ser "todos" —la interrumpió Barry, otra vez recurriendo a su voz profunda y grave—. Y tú nunca me lo prohibiste.

Caitlin sintió sus piernas tornarse de gelatina. En algún rincón de sí misma, la adolescente flacucha y con lentes saltaba en su sitio porque el único chico al que quería gustarle por fin le ponía atención. Tenía que mantenerla a raya.

—Porque, inconscientemente, nunca quise que fueras "todos" —respondió, en un torpe intento de coqueteo que tuvo efecto inmediato en Barry, quien se rió tímidamente por lo bajo.

Y así transcurrió el resto de la tarde, entre ingeniosos intercambios de palabras destinados a asomar la verdad y el trasfondo de su estado. No era como si Caitlin estuviera menos abrumada mientras intercambiaba muestras de afecto de distintos niveles con su, hasta ese momento, compañero y amigo, abrazados y envueltos en un rollito de tela sobre la camilla del cuarto médico… pero había ciertas cosas que existían más allá de las palabras, y lo que ocurría entre ambos era una de ellas. Ya fuera declarándose literalmente o bromeando acerca de ser parásitos de Netflix, ese algo estaba siempre presente y ahora, por fin, podían darle rienda suelta. No había nada que pudieran arrojarles que ya no hubieran recibido en la cara, y el mañana de dos personas que ya habían pasado por todo nunca se había visto tan optimista.

Era el momento.

 _We're all falling down, no our feet never touched the ground_

 _We're all falling down, no our feet never made a sound_

 _We're all falling down, no our feet never touched the ground_

 _We're all falling down_


End file.
